


jefferson starships

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Jack finds out that mixtapes are a really big deal and Dean is a real ass sometimes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224





	jefferson starships

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them. He doesn't call them dad because that would just be confusing. 

Sam is the dad who insists Jack eats well and studies and doesn’t spend too much time online. He gives really good hugs too.

Cas is the dad who sneaks him snacks and stays up with him to watch Netflix. He’s not very strict but when he is it’s kind of scary.

Dean is the dad who listens the best. He lets Jack ask all sorts of questions and lets him help when Baby needs a tune-up.

Marvelous Marvin had been a joke gift, but Jack wasn’t so good at figuring out jokes yet. So Marvelous Marvin was added to his small collection of teddy bears.

Dean had gifted it to him and when he squeezed the toy’s paw for the first time it started to sing Led Zeppelin. He could even hook his phone up to it and play his own music! ... Which was mostly whatever music was on Dean’s phone because Jack doesn’t actually have music on his phone.

* * *

  
“That thing creeps me out. Why did you even bring it in here? We have real speakers.”

Jack smiles and cocks his head. Usually, Dean smushes his cheeks and calls him Cas Jr when he does that. “Marvin’s Bluetooth is connected to your phone. I want to listen to my music while we cook!”

Dean lets him help make dinner sometimes too. He says that Sam is only good at making salads. Cas is good at prep work but he thinks too much about the precise shape and size of every ingredient. Jack butchers almost everything he’s given but he really likes to help.

“Your music? Since when do you have music?” Dean hands the toy over skeptically. Jack sets his beloved Marvin on the kitchen counter and grabs Dean's phone. Everyone in the family knows his passcode is Sam's birthday. 

Dean's knife chops down violently on a carrot as the first cords of "Count on Me" start to play from Marvelous Marvin's tinny speakers. "Is that...Jefferson Starship? In my bunker?"

Jack smiles and he feels his face go all red. "Smith made me a Spotify playlist. I wanted to listen to it.”

Smith is really, really nice. He comes around at least once a week when he’s not hunting with his dad. He brings Jack all sorts of little gifts and surprises. Smith says Jack is his boyfriend and that makes him feel fuzzy inside. Dean and Cas are boyfriends (but they don't like to be called that). Do they feel fuzzy too?

“He made you a playlist.” Dean slowly puts his kitchen knife down. “And now you’re listening to it on your teddy bear radio.”

  
“Yes! I like it a lot.”  
“... Go help Sam do... whatever he’s doing.” Dean goes back to chopping. His jaw is set and he looks angry. "And take that damn bear with you."

* * *

"Is Dean mad at me?"

Jack knows he isn't supposed to sneak into any of his dads' bedrooms at night. He's technically an adult, yes, but he's still new to the world and lots of things are scary (even for a celestial creature). Sometimes it's nice to sleep with someone safe and his teddy bear nightlight in the hall is always a comfort.

Sam doesn’t sleep angry anymore and neither does Dean, but Sam doesn’t look too happy about being awake at three in the morning.

“What...? Go to bed.” He thumps his head back into his pillow.

“But I need to know. I can’t sleep.”

He can’t go to Cas because Cas sleeps in Dean’s room and Dean is in Dean’s room. Sam is the best option.

He climbs into Sam’s bed anyway and manages to squirm around until he has enough space to get comfortable. The bed isn’t made for a man of Sam’s size let alone two grown men and a talking bear.

“What if he hates me? Did I do something wrong?”

It has weighed on his mind since dinner. Dean hadn’t looked at him even once and hadn’t responded when he’d asked Dean to watch the new Taylor Swift online concert with him. Dean was always down for Taylor Swift even if he wouldn’t admit it. So the logical conclusion was that Dean was mad at him.

Sam groans and manages to roll over to face Jack. He’s got a pillow scar on his cheek and his hair is a frizzy mess. “Can’t we have this conversation in the morning?” He throws a heavy arm around Jack and pulls him close.

“Yeah...”

At least he feels safe.

In the morning Dean makes them breakfast but he doesn’t say much to anyone. Cas gives his not-boyfriend a castigating look and keeps his attention on Jack and Sam.

Sam hadn’t been very helpful when they’d woken up. He’d dragged Jack out for his morning jog which really wasn’t so bad. Dean, he’d explained, was prone to bouts of total silence when he was particularly upset.

* * *

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. Your uh...Your dad seems kind of angry all the time."

Smith is on a Rawhead hunt with his dad somewhere near Des Moines. It was really a father-son bonding trip with some monster hunting on the side. 

"But he won't talk to me." Jack is supposed to keep his door propped open when he's Facetiming and Skyping with Smith he'd closed it all the way. "Cas says not to worry about it and Sam says don't worry about it but no one will tell me anything, but it's been two days."

Smith has pretty green eyes that are bright even in the dingy light of his motel room. He has really nice lips, too, but Jack can't even daydream about all the kisses they've snuck in the bunker. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning. I'll come in the afternoon, okay?"

"Can we go for a ride?"

Smith laughs and that makes Jack's heart do a funny fluttery thing. "I think you want Dean to murder me. You know Princess is going to my brother, right?" 

They're quiet for a little while. It's nice to have another person he can just exist with even if they're hours apart.

"I liked the playlist you made me."  
Smith smiles sleepily. He has dimples that Jack likes to poke. "I want you to think about me when I'm not around."

Dean opens Jack's bedroom door with a scowl just as they're saying goodbye. 

Jack finds himself grounded for three days, but Dean still won't talk to him. 

* * *

Smith shows up the next afternoon anyway. 

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." 

Cas lets him in and waits to try and go down the stairs until after Jack launches himself up two steps at a time.   
"Can we go out?"

Cas smiles lazily and shoos them out of the bunker. 

They ride out to their usual spot which is a field just outside of town. There are trees and the grass is soft and some lazy cows wander around in the distance. Jack knows the grass is soft because Smith has laid him out on the grass. 

"How is it that you never get helmet hair?" 

Jack has his arms looped around Smith's neck. He's hovering over Jack and it feels nice to just feel the slight pressure of a body above him. "Don't bother answering. You're perfect."

Jack's heart does that fluttery thing. It's a quiet afternoon. The cows moo in the distance and Smith's playlist plays from his phone. "I'm just happy you like me."

Just as quickly as his heart flitters it drops right into his stomach at the familiar sound of Baby pulling up next to Princess.

"Jack Kline."

* * *

Jack sets his jaw, not unlike the very angry man driving the car. Dean won't look at him and he won't look at Dean. "I'm not a child."

Dean drums his fingers against the steering wheel. "You're my kid." It's a quiet declaration. "Hunters are bad news." It's the first time they've spoken in days

Jack furrows his brows. Emotions are hard. He hasn't had them for very long and the Winchester men aren't really the best role models for healthy relationships. "We're hunters."

"And look how well that turned out." Deans snorts.   
Jack stares out the window at the passing scenery. "Smith cares about me. He brings me things and is nice and he sends me music. Isn't that what you do to Sam and Cas?"

Dean reaches over to squeeze the back of his neck. "Yeah... But one day that's going to stop and it's going to break your heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack and his motorcycle boyfriend. Prompts/suggestions/idea appreciated
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
